space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Physical Skills
Physical Skills ACROBATICS* Learn how to tumble, roll, do front and back flips, balance and a myriad of other feats involving physical agility. Allows the Character to jump an additional 1 foot vertically and 2 feet horizontally per level. Note that the average horizontal jumping distance for any race is equal to that race's maximum height, vertical jumping distance is half that. If the Character also has the Running Skill, they can jump twice as far as normal, (horizontally), with a running jump. Bonuses: +1 to Agility per level as well as a onetime bonus of +1 to personal DC; this DC bonus does not increase with level. DF = 16 ATHLETICS* General skill in and enjoyment of physical activities. Athletic types are eager to join in on any contest of skill to test their agility, strength or speed. Bonuses: +1 to End per level CLIMBING Special training in climbing steeply inclined, vertical and overhanging surfaces with out the aid of any equipment. Also allows the Character to use ropes, spikes, and other gear to safely traverse glaciers, mountain ridges and attempt other steep ascents with mechanical aids. This Skill includes knowledge of rappelling techniques. When attempting to climb a vertical surface the characters rate of ascent is determined by their Climb move. For each rank of Climb the character can move one hex per action. Characters with this Skill gain Climb1 + 1 at levels 4,7 and 10 of this skill. In Combat characters must make a DF check each time a Climb move is performed. Out side of combat characters make 2 checks for any ascent; one halfway up and a second at the top. A failed check means the character loses their grip and falls. Characters with this skill can arrest their fall and take less damage than those with out it, taking only 1DR per 3 hexes dropped. Ropes Characters that attempt to climb with the aid a of rope that is anchored at the top of their ascent gain Climb2 this is cumulative with Climb from any other source. For Characters with the Climb Skill no check is required, for characters without the Skill a PS check is required. A failed check means the character fails to climb the rope but they do not take Falling Damage. DF = 15 BODY BUILDING & WEIGHTLIFTING* The building of muscle tone and physical strength through weight lifting. Bonuses: +1 to PS per level, +1 to personal DC for every 3 levels FORTIFY''(Force Skin) This Physical Skill allows athletes and characters to endure harsh physical trauma and huge amounts of punishment relatively unscathed. For each level of this skill the character gains 1 personal RF that protects the characters personal DC (this protection does not extend to the characters equipment). On a successful DF check the Character also gains ''+4 DC @ level 1, 4, 7, 10. The temporary DC lasts until the end of the combat or until they are lost to damage whichever comes first. If the DF check fails the character still gains the RF but not the DC. It takes one Action at a Speed Factor of three to use this Skill. DF = 14 JUMPING Using this Skill Characters can jump over a number of Hexes. For each rank of Jump the Character can jump over a single hex or upwards a single hex. Increase the rank by 1 at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of this skill. When used in combat this Skill requires a DF check. A failed Check results in the Character landing somewhere other than where they intended. Jumping in Combat takes an Action that counts as a Move Action. DF = 15 RUNNING* This Skill doubles the distance a Character can travel on foot in a day, (normal daily movement for characters is 3 miles per hour). In combat it gives the Character a bonus to Movement of +1 at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. SWIMMING With this Skill characters that find themselves in deep water are not autmatically Prone and Immobilized. Instead they can make a DF check to avoid going Prone and gain a Swim move of Swim1+ 1 at Levels 1,4,7 and 10 of this Skill. If a character fails the DF check the can make additional SF3 DF checks to right themselves and gain/regain their movement. Note: that this is in place of the regular Save VS mind. Additionally characters with this Skill gain a personal PR vs Aquatic Environments equal to the level of this Skill. Note that while this does allow characters to survive large amounts of preasure they will eventually need to breath so the PR only lasts a number of rounds equal to their endurance if they are continuously submerged. DF = 10 WRESTLING Used for direct physical confrontation, this Skill heightens the Character’s ability to take on an adversary ‘one on one’, it is especially good for upper body attacks, and throws. Also provides the ability to perform the Pin Expert Move with a bonus of +1 to Strike per 2 levels of the Wrestling Skill. This bonus to Strike is cumulative with the bonus to Strike from the Unarmed Combat Skill, but counts as a Called Strike, (-4 to Strike). Note that only creatures equal to or smaller in size compared to the attacker may be pinned, and that AC does not apply; the target must successfully Defend to avoid the Pin. If this Strike is successful, the opponent is held immobile until they win a Strength Contest. Bonuses: +1 to personal DC for every 3 levels Category:Skills